Letter to Stephenie Meyer
by uffauffauffa
Summary: From the letter to Meyer (sent in 2014-2015) things have changed a lot. The hatred of the saga and the characters (primarily Emily, but this is already seen in the note author of Twilight Saga: LEAH) has increased.
1. Prologue

From the letter to Meyer (sent in 2014-2015) things have changed a lot. The hatred of the saga and the characters (primarily Emily, but this is already seen in the note author of Twilight Saga: LEAH) has increased.

I apologize for the bad translation

Hello, I do not know if you read The Silver Kiss book of the 90s. Twilight reminds me a lot of that book, but I find that the first one is better written. The first time I read the first book of the saga I was dumbfounded. For me the book was without infamy and without praise. I read the second for curiosity and here I was intrigued by the Volturi. But reading the third book, that I fell in love with the character of LEAH. And is moving forward in reading that I realized that within the books themselves there is a thread of hypocrisy. The characters Twilight guys are all spotless and yet Edward I see him as a presumptuous boy unable to really see the pain of others. Too taken by Bella an insipid girl at first, but that turns into a strong vampire, yes, but also conceited and arrogant. If he first feared everything and everyone, now he looks at the world and the people he does not like from the high in down. The magnanimous Cullens (but I think that false goodists is more correct) do their business so much. In short, there is so much of Meyer's faith in books and it shows. All of them are perfect Mormons (starting with Emily whom I find indigestible and false). While the mistreated characters (on all LEAH) are seen as undeserving of a happy ending. Because who does not behave like a perfect Mormon does not deserve to be happy, not completely at least.

You'll think she's a stupid girl who did not understand a anything ... she might even be, but I'm not the only one who noticed these things in the Twilight. And this not is a hate unijustified or invented as many fans of the saga allude.


	2. Letter to Stephenie Meyer

_**I apologize for bad translation**_

Dear Ms. Meyer,

are Elena a girl who loves fantasy stories.

I have read all the books of the Twilight saga, including the Guide. I miss the volume of Bree.

I have the nasty habit of going a bit too far in history, as well as characters and when I find one that I like love him almost visceral, up to feel bad if the "protagonist" (in quotes because it's not the main character in this case) is little developed and ridden roughshod over.

I guess I've realized that I'm talking about LEAH CLEARWATER. I love this woman so much, strong and fragile at the same time and every time I read the pages dedicated to her always gets me something in my stomach. Arriving at crying like a dumb (probably does my mild autism).

I make a great effort. I've never seen selfish, a witch or a Harpy. And not even a mediocre girl (Edward Cullen and others should wash your mouth with SOAP, they have had the good fortune to have more experiences than LEAH, and an out-of-the-ordinary education); only a girl so embittered and with a great sorrow that devours inside. Pain that no one can or wants to see. I realize that this is only a fictional character, is quite clear. Though I'm sick the same, especially in seeing the indifference that surrounds it. This thing is for everyone: families, Cullen, branco, elderly, Wolf girls. You know, it's easier to love someone that is serene and happy.

She is the one who suffers like a dog, the one that pays the highest price (and maybe even expendable). It's lonely, can't help but give him either.

Emily starts immediately with the assumption that it cannot do anything to alleviate the suffering of her cousin. Wants very well, but can not find the courage or the strength to be near (LEAH needs someone that wants to do well and prove, not to mention that happiness (minus the cousin) from here begins to enjoy Emily grows hand in hand with the suffering of LEAH). Maybe there is the fa for the guilt, because willy-nilly he betrayed his trust. The one hand and consoled the betrayed by the other. Fails even to admit it at the beginning, which was not only Sam to pestering her, because she lets you do. Do you seduce, perhaps voluntarily. In short, don't even try to do something. Silent even when LEAH was criticized by everyone. At least he could say two words to children and the elderly. Make them understand that it must be hard for her. In contrast the sour LEAH, defined by all (a similar reasoning found in the last book with Jake who thinks (in quotation marks) to the future of LEAH; Seth is that good, what I would not ever the mother, but she no ... If life of shapeshifting and all of them, had been "normal" would not have the slightest thought of such a thing and LEAH would remain) a big selfish undergoes to her cousin (the bridesmaid does, because in the end over to love again Sam takes very well to her cousin and this is a source of much pain) while knowing that witness of love back to its former for she will be another stab to the heart. Emily however had to be near . Will you have taken everything: the love of Sam, the affection of branco and Cullen, Its solidarity and the elderly ...

Leah love anyone because she is Sam were made for each other, but something goes wrong. This is also why should strive for more. In the end it's as if the leave (a bit ' all do) to itself. LEAH is involved in a situation bigger than you who find it hard to manage. Another bad thing is that is blamed in the triangle that you came to create: Sam, Emily, LEAH. But the trespasser in my opinion is only Emily at the end, not the shapeshifters. LEAH is not a piece of meat (but is treated as well and maybe feels so). But a person who loves and suffers.

Sam, the way the leaves is so brutal. And soon Woo Emily. It's funny, but even if it doesn't intentionally behave like his father. I always found it a coward. It was a better figure if he said the secret to LEAH. For sure she would still be a tough blow, but at least it is travel, think of who knows what, but also to herself. by taking the blame. Returning to the secret of werewolves in Italy we say: il segreto di Pulcinella. What you know all. Knows Her, even before Harry's death, know him best of luck girls thanks to read that the herd to honours degree, he learns that Bella Swan is a stranger has had fewer rights than LEAH. It seems almost a continuous mockery for the girl.

I think this is one of the reasons why LEAH doesn't like Bella. Another is the way in which "usa" Jacob. He is very badly for the Inspector's daughter Swan and she even if you dont want to hurt him, uses it to relieve the pain of the loss of Edward. Bella has a longer shoulder and on which cry. To LEAH that was denied. I do not exclude that the Shapeshifter invidi Bella. He found love and realizes he will be eternal (though not imprinting), has a daughter. All things that LEAH could be denied for eternity. I guess sometimes forced to give yourself enough three years romance with Sam for a lifetime, given that two of them were perfect for each other, but the Wolf chose differently (sometimes I think if LEAH had not inherited the gene would be her choice of Sam; this thought came to mind with the kinship of the two girls ... the Wolf chooses someone near LEAH ... sometimes I think even (I think too the I know) that the gene was inherited by Jake's sisters, but not activated ... If one of them happened wouldn't become imprinting of Paul). And here I doubt: Sam has moving gravity and only Emily (horrible the rest is all in the background), but it seems that she felt for LEAH had not vanished, only that the shape-shifting magic is stronger. In short, she loves two women more than the other. However, in this story that is paying just LEAH.

And returning always to Sam, I am not mistaken in saying that is a coward. Says that imprinting is to pursue the issue. Justifies his own. LEAH is in menopause can no longer have children (has lots of love to give that would be a wonderful mother), it is the fault of his former. Does not explicitly tell though, it's not so brave. In the end if we think Mrs Meyer, Sam is like his father. And is also weak. Listen to the elders who know only what they say the legends (and it is said that their version is the official; over the years can be changed: omitting something, adding another ...) and don't even try to be with LEAH, although it appears that the feeling is still there.

The Mrs. Meyer please excuse me but I dont find it that imprinting is the very essence of love. It seems to me something sneaky. No one knows why, perhaps the reasons are different from Wolf in Wolf and this makes me think that love there comes nothing. And then she sort of sedative effect. When Sam has to break up with LEAH realizes that going to break them the heart, but soon sees Emily is just better. He is better. And this happens often. Is bad for you but as soon as he sees his "better half" is calmer now. When Edward tells bella imprinting defines the strangest thing he had ever seen, but it does not define love. Bella at the beginning is not satisfied of the imprinting of Jake with his daughter. Eventually accepts. Accept all that weird thing, but LEAH ... and for this is criticized, unfairly in my opinion.

Returning to LEAH as well as lose (but not her fault) her boyfriend and her best friend, also loses his father. I don't think he ever stopped to shake their guilt. Meet the herd and is already a wall: are all pro Sam and Emily. Do not like LEAH because its proximity to hurt them both (but so is imprinting), do not think evil of LEAH because it is their pain. Do not know you will never know what it's like to suffer in that way. Sometimes I think LEAH is able to hide much of that suffering. It's too intimate to share with a bunch of fools. LEAH instead understands the suffering of Jacob, that of Rosalie and I also believe that to Bella. The latter doesn't like the behavior that uses with Jake. Emily on the contrary is sweet and lovable and all the love for this. Does not suffer and suffer ever (thanks to the imprinting that has the ability to quell the pain).

Probably also feel pity on Emily because of scarring on his face. And maybe also partly blame LEAH. What definitely unfair since she knew nothing and still trying with the help (or supposedly this) of his cousin, to figure out what had happened. Trying to save her relationship with Sam (a relationship which lasted for three years and that could lead to marriage and a simple and peaceful life). Emily's wounds are deep and visible. Those of LEAH are even more ugly and internals; and does not stop bleeding, while those of his cousin may be removed with surgery maybe done by Dr. Cullen (all help Emily, but who is near LEAH? nobody, because nobody is able to do it or want to do it; but all criticize ... it has a mother who maybe try, but can't understand and will never understand the daughter; she has not undergone imprinting in any way and cannot claim that the daughter accept as if it were the most normal thing in the world ... has taken away too and it gets worse with the transformation).

The same LEAH fault saying to have a bad character, but once was not so. I don't think having a bad character, but the pain, bitterness and all the bad things that have happened to, the change. She was taken off the love of the most important people and to blame.

Bella says to understand (or understand) LEAH, but doesn't have the courage to speak to her. I like the impression that Harry and Charlie have attempted to bring them closer. But neither is there the fa. Bella fails to hide the embarrassment when there is you. Perhaps because they can't not love Emily (it's easy to love who is serene and happy, harder to live with people in need) and to take pleasure Sam pair + Emily. When he learns that Sam was with LEAH hardly believe. Who would believe in them together that someone may have loved the shapeshifters? It must also be tough for LEAH, see the difference there was between gold and that is there between the new couple, hear the comments and on malice and. .. Do not forget Mrs. Meyer LEAH pays the happiness of all. Another very bad thing is that in the last book Bella doesn't want to have anything to do with her. Seems to fear. In a sense the judges when he does understand that Rosalie is able to understand it, but she doesn't. The judge without knowing it.

Edward, the empathetic Edward. Reads the purity of mind of Seth, but didn't see how beautiful LEAH. Maybe because she doesn't like vampires (I don't think hate them though; I don't think is capable of hating) and in turn he doesn't love her. The mock even (probably find mediocre; thanks a lot he has more years of her and more experiences ... the mediocre is him). We understand in the third book when he speaks of shapeshifting with Bella. Define their issues soap-opera stuff. It seems almost as if what LEAH test is something unimportant when compared to his love for Bella. And here master sin of pride as the rest of the Pack who had the imprinting. The superb because it tries to define itself to demolish a newborn vampire, but I see only a girl who seeks in any way to be accepted by the group. A group that gives the slightest support. She must obey and do things that make the gold. They forget that it is a girl. She tries to imitate them in every way in the behavior and language (I think this is because of its acidity) and mock them. Despite continuous efforts which makes is poorly accepted by branco and elders. Billy Black on all because of what happened to his son during the battle with the army of victory. And here I am wondering: If there was another Member of the Pack instead of LEAH, he behaved? would be so hostile? The answer for me is no, he and others consider it a joke of nature, a crazed variable (things that she thinks of herself). It's really ugly, because he knows since when is small. So doing wrongs to his best friend. The late Harry Clearwater. But you know, for those who like weird stuff?

And returning to Edward fails to understand that the "superba" LEAH humbleth himself more than once: when branco to join Jacob and become the "watchdog" of vampires. Humbleth himself when he enters into the vampire House to say four words to Bella. OK is rude, perhaps brutal, but her kindness and love no longer knows what they are. And Beautiful ... Beautiful porcelain is made when it is bad, that is fine. Never to take a minimum of responsibility. When became apologizes to Jake, but he stops. Edward or Bella I think tells him that he is a true friend. Him, but she does not. Had to continue the discourse and apologize because willy-nilly used and deceived the guy for almost the entire saga, but doesn't have the courage to do it. Jacob the elects to best friend, title that was fairer to LEAH (as well as "Wolf girl"; they are the subjects of the imprinting of the wolves that scar the name, thanks to beautiful ... but LEAH? they are the kids Wolf, Wolf girls women, but LEAH what is. .. a kind of identity in the Flock is removed). Proves loyal to him until the end. And is criticized.

Edward defines a person not LEAH good due to Embry. But I see only a girl who is not accepted, while what may be the illegitimate son of one of the fathers of boys of the herd, you. It is accepted despite his birth means the betrayal of one of their parents. And ' this hurts to LEAH.

Jacob. Should understand LEAH most of all. Only she understands what he hears. Jake is selfish, sees only his pain and his feelings. You dare to say what proof is just an obsession with LEAH. He is just a banker. It's really cruel this thing. It's even more cruel is seeing a girl who feels hatred into the belly for Shapeshifter. And worse yet this little is destined to become the Jake's imprint. Renesmee leads via Jacob. While the balance of their friendship was very precarious. Tie a little, but just a little even though he does not love her presence in his herd. And later with the arrival of girl creates much embarrassment between the two. But this ultimately affects only LEAH.

Seth. She adores him. Along with Harry and Sam "the man" is more important than his life. But her affection goes to Cullen, to Jacob and Renesmee. Deliberately moved away from his sister. A bit like His. Seems more sympathetic strangers (Emily and Sam). Probably doesn't know how to help her daughter. To tell you the truth. It's no secret that is passed between the descendants of Taka Aki? from father to son? (from what I understand), then what does she? Sue can't expect LEAH includes mainly the issue of imprinting. It's the daughter who suffers, not the mother (even she understands the pain of her daughter, because in the end it belongs; he was lucky enough to marry the man of her life, having children ... things that could be denied forever to LEAH), which also has the good fortune to find someone else after her husband's death and maybe could have also fathered a son. Life (in addition to people) continues to deride LEAH all the time.

I don't think LEAH is homosexual (I prefer this term to gays; the latter sounds much like a swear word). I'm afraid it's a gimmick to give the imprinting of Sam's fault. I hope it is so. And that the dream "risqué" by LEAH is just a dream. Also due to "obsession" by Jake to Bella. I'm not against homosexual is born, but it is difficult to see this when a character is not in a relationship (I'm a fan of Glee and Kurt + Karoschy pair; but this pair is not in the series ... in fact we find Kurt + Bleine). OK this Center shortly.

There are so many things to say, but it's best that I stop (I'm trying to write a fan fiction from the perspective of LEAH and there will be a bit more, maybe (surreptitious advertising, I know I'm shamelessly). Summarizing all LEAH knows what is pain and sacrifice more than all the other characters. It is very sensitive, do not suffer so much otherwise. It was a simple girl and lovely as Emily, with a bright future ahead: a large family, a nurse working as her mother. A simple and peaceful life. But LEAH's dreams and the promises of Sam (let us not forget that the suffering of LEAH begins first when Sam disappears and she is evil, terrible for that; and then imprinting, after the damage mockery) explode like a balloon in the face of LEAH. The instinct of Sam (the Wolf) prevails over the heart of the boy (the human). And LEAH pays the highest price (there is a risk that the "frozen time" has never end; for sure she is denied the gift of motherhood ... sure there is, but if you don't change anything else) ... and is criticized. The part that describes LEAH before breaking Sam is naturally my thought, but I guess it's like that. I always saw Emily and she, very similar. Before the affair.

What I hate is seeing how the character of LEAH has been treated. What a pity. Always see it as a missed opportunity. I know that many feminists have misconceived by Emily as the undomestic goddess and LEAH the feminist leader. As I've written before to me LEAH had the dreams of every ordinary girl: marriage, children ... and lots of love. Eventually is forced to become a warrior against his will.

It would be nice to see the continuing saga or a saga (a sort of spin-off) all for LEAH. It's a wonderful character would a great book, or saga. Just don't be too smielata/o. and no triangle (I don't like and I never will; why I love tv as a Medium to ... you find a pair that works). In an interview on the internet I read that if you took the saga first started with Renesmee (nooo we already had Bella and Edward, too similar) and LEAH (termed the matter of Emily and Sam terrible). My fear is that she said that sentence just to keep good fans of shapeshifting. In short, said what we wanted to hear. Another thing which I don't think is that LEAH is enough to change the Pack to be more serena again (not so mediocre and even immature). Breathe just a little bit. Only slightly.

Terrible choice of music when it is the turn of LEAH. One of the phrases of the song says: sister demon. Poor LEAH.

I know that he had planned a book on fairies. I do not know how are American ones, but those of Irish mythology are fickle and sometimes dangerous to mortals. As the witches of the same myths. The fairies unlike witches are just fine and this makes them more dangerous (I has expired a myth). I love myths and mythology. OK that's not Center anything.

Hope I'm not being offensive (and ridiculous), it was not my intention. The please excuse grammar mistakes, always too many, in both its, that in my language to the constant repetition and confusion (not always seem to put in writing what I think or feel).

Kind regards.

 _ **The third chapter will be only to answer possible questions that someone (and something tells me that there will also be curses without forgiveness) will make me through review or messages.**_


End file.
